The Last Two Hybrids
by klayleyshipper101
Summary: A Klayley fan fiction. Set at the end of 1x22. Klaus and Hayley grieve after having to give up their baby Hope. They comfort each other and Kaus tries to help her with her new hybrid status. Will they get closer than they planned or expected to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

HAYLEY'S POV

I sat in the baby's nursery. Klaus had just taken our daughter to Rebekah, and I kept replaying the last moment I had with my newborn daughter in my head.

_I packed up the baby bag, and put the letter I had written to our daughter the other day in it. I went to pick up my baby girl and Elijah helped me as I did so. I could feel the tears about to fall out of my eyes. I did not want to give my baby girl up but I know it is for the best._

_Klaus walked in and Elijah left me and Klaus alone with our daughter. _

_"It's time." Klaus said with a sympathetic expression on his face. Even though he tried to hide the pain, I could see it in his eyes. _

_My heart started beating very fast, because I knew that it was time to say goodbye. Klaus walked over to me and I reluctantly handed our daughter over to him. He gave me a slight smile with a look of sadness. The whole time I didn't say anything because I knew if I did, I would not be able to stop crying. He started walking out of the room, before I stopped him._

_"Wait!" he turned around to look at me. I ran up to him and gave hime a big hug._

_"Thank you." I told him. He looked at me with a confused face before giving me a sad smile._

_"You're welcome little wolf, but don't worry. We will have our daughter home with us again soon. She will be with her mother, and father." I gave him a smile. Next thing I knew he was gone._

I was sitting in the middle of my bed staring at the door which led to the nursery, playing that moment in my head over and over again. I heard foot steps coming into the abattoir. I figured that Klaus was home from taking our newborn to go live with Rebekah. I went into the library/study to see if he was in there, he wasn't. I turned to walk out and look for him some more, but there he was, the father of my daughter standing in front of me with a tear stained face.

"Everything alright love?" He asked me.

"Yeah, is it done" I asked him back.

"Yep, Hope is now on her way to a safe home." I looked at hime with confused eyes, but then I knew.

"You named her Hope." I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Yes, I thought you would like it." He sad sadly.

"I do." Then out of nowhere, he said something that shocked me.

"We will start your hybrid training tomorrow little wolf." I just stared at him for a while.

"Ok" I said reluctantly after a while of awkward silence. I turned around to leave. I knew Klaus needed tonight to heal, in fact, he would probably need a long time to heal, we both would. I walked back to my room, remembering that I was now a hybrid. This fact scared me. I never wanted to be a hybrid, but now I am.

I woke up screaming Hope's name. I felt a pair of arms around me and struggled. I was crying and I kept saying I need my baby. I looked up for a second to see Klaus holding me telling me everything was going to be okay. I glanced at the window to see that it was still nighttime. I must have had a nightmare. I broke out into tears and leaned my head against Klaus's chest and started sobbing. Deep down we both cared about each other and we were both going trough the same thing. He kept trying to calm me down. Soon my breathing got back to a normal pace and I looked up at him with a tearstained face. He looked sad too.

KLAUS'S POV

Hayley looked up at me with her face all red and puffy. The sight made my heart break. I hated seeing her like this.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime little wolf, I can stay in here for the rest of the night with you if you want me to." I said, also needing some comfort.

"That would be great, I really appreciate this Klaus." I was taken back by her words, but in a way they made me feel warm inside. I laid down next to my little wolf, and she nuzzled her head against my chest. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I rubbed her back with one hand and my other hand was interlocked with her hand. I felt tired so I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Me and my little wolf.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. This is my first one and yes, it is a Klayley fanfic. Please review and if you all like it and I get good reviews then I will write more. They will be getting much closer as the story moves along. Sorry it is such a short chapter. Please review! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HAYLEY'S POV

I woke up to feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I remembered last night and knew right away that it was Klaus, it felt like he was afraid to let go of me, so I tried not to move so that I wouldn't wake up Klaus.

I looked up slightly to see that the clock said 6:00 A.M., I started getting nervous as I remembered that today Klaus would be training me on how to live as a hybrid. I did not know how to feel about it. I was anxious because Klaus was training me and I also didn't want to be a hybrid.

I used my vamp hearing to see if Elijah was awake. I could hear him down stairs cooking. That was odd. I then heard another voice, it was Marcel's voice. They were talking about me and Klaus. My heart started to beat a little faster.

"It is okay love, he doesn't know Hope is alive." I suddenly felt my heart beat at a normal pace again.

"You're awake." I stated.

"I have been for a while little wolf." I felt my face get red because of the question I was about to ask.

"So... when are we going to start hybrid training?" Next thing I knew he was standing in front of me without a shirt on, only his pants. He must have taken it off last night.

"As soon as possible little wolf." He said looking determined.

ELIJAH'S POV

I was cooking breakfast since I knew that Hayley and Klaus would be training today. I don't think they should be doing this so soon but it is their choice. Marcel walked in.

"Is Klaus ok?" He asked.

"I don't think so Marcel, he is with Hayley right now. They will be starting hybrid training today because Hayley is now a hybrid." I told him trying not to reveal that the baby is still alive.

"Should they be doing that so soon?" He said with a frown.

"I would not advise it but they are both very stubborn." He nodded agreeing with me.

"I will come back tomorrow, I'll give Klaus and Hayley some time." Marcel walked off and I continued cooking. Then, Klaus and Hayley walked in.

HAYLEY'S POV

I got dressed in my clothes that I had gotten a month or two ago for after I had the baby. I put on some jean shorts with a white v-neck t-shirt. I accessorized with a little necklace that had a heart charm on it. I finished it off with some cute black sandals. I put on my makeup and let my hair fall naturally wavy. When I walked out of my room, Klaus had on his usual attire and he looked at me up and down like he was checking me out.

"And I thought you were glowing when you were pregnant. Post-pregancy looks good on you." I was shocked at the compliment.

"The famous Klaus giving me compliments, thats a shocker." I threw him a flirty smile. He gave me one back. We then walked into the kitchen to find Elijah cooking breakfast. He handed me a plate with food on it and handed Klaus a blood bag. Me and Klaus finished our breakfast quickly and then left the abattoir.

"You ready love?" He asked.

"Ready." I confirmed. He put his arm around my shoulder and used his vamp speed to get us to a place in the woods. When we got there, he said something surprising.

"Hit me." He stated with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked with his demand.

"You heard me love, hit me." He said again

"As much as I would like to, no. Why?" I asked still confused.

"Because you need to get used to your new strength."He said getting irritated.

"Um, I don't think so." He moved closer to me and put his hands on my waist and leaned his head down to my ear. The feeling of his breathe breathing on my ear sent shock waves through my body. He whispered something in my ear.

"Why, you scared little wolf?" I knew that he was challenging me and I felt the anger rise inside of me. I kneed him in the crotch. I heard him groan in pain. I used all my strength and threw him against a tree. He fell to the ground and then stood up.

"Not to bad love." He gave me a smirk.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, this is getting fun." I gave him a devilish smile. He started walking towards me and once he got close enough I ran up to push him to the ground and when I did I was hovering over his body with my legs on either side of his waist and I was looking down at him. He was looking back up at me and we stayed that way for about ten seconds. Then, out of nowhere he flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"You are going to have to do better than that if you wanna beat someone." He said with a cocky grin.

"Someone, or you?" I asked him.

"Anybody love." He stood up and offered me a hand, I ignored it and got up on my own.

"Why don't we take a break?" I glanced up at him.

"Why, tired already?" He let out a tiny chuckle.

"Not even close."

"Fine I guess I could get someone to eat." He said, starting to walk away.

"Something, or someone?" I gave him a confused look, even though I knew what he meant.

"You are going to have to learn how to feed and control it sooner or later." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I suppose I could try it." I stated cautiously.

"Let's go then, shall we." He offered me his arm and I linked my arm with his.

"We shall." We walked to the closest bar we could find. When we walked inside Klaus walked up to a girl and compelled her. He dragged her out of the bar and signaled for me to follow so I did. We walked back into the woods and he turned around to face me.

"Feed." He demanded once again.

"What?" I asked him, not fully prepared.

"You heard me love, feed on her, it is the only way you will learn."

Reluctantly, I walked up to the girl and bent down. I fed on her neck. The blood tasted to good. I drank as much as i could. I felt her get weak and then fed her my blood. I compelled her to forget this and walk away. Klaus smiled at me.

"More?" He said with a proud look.

"I can't" I stated suddenly feeling guilty.

"Why not, you seemed to enjoy that?" He said with a confused frown.

" Because Klaus, I don't want to enjoy this, I never wanted to be a hybrid and I still don't. Of course I didn't think that once I had Hope everything would be normal, that we would be a happy family. But I didn't expect to have my baby in a church held captive by witches, I didn't expect to have to save my baby girl from witches who want to sacrifice her, and then have to send her away because I can't protect her. And I sure as hell, did not expect to become a freaking hybrid." I was practically yelling by now and tears were running down my face. He stared at me with a blank expression and walked up to me. He caressed my cheek. His eyes were getting watery.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't expect it either." I vamp speeded out of there and back to the compound, and then up to my room. I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had blood smeared across my face from feeding on the girl. The person I saw in the mirror wasn't me. I had completely changed and I hated it. My clothes we dirty so I slipped them off and got into the shower.

After about ten minutes of showering I got out and put a towel around me. When I walked out of the bathroom I let out a little scream when I saw Klaus sitting on my bed. I tightened the grip on my towel to make sure it would not fall off. He noticed and let out a small chuckle.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to mock me about feeding on that girl.

"I want to make sure you're ok, are you?" He said suddenly concerned.

"Not really." I turned around not wanting to face him. I felt him rest his hands on my shoulders and I shivered a little. He noticed .

"Everything's okay love, you don't need to be scared of me." He turned me around and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. I knew what was going to happen next, and it scared the crap out of me.

* * *

**a/n:**

**I thought I would leave you with a little cliffhanger. Thank you guys for reading my story. Should I have them talk about Hope more often. Next chapter will have lemons. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HAYLEY'S POV

Klaus put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I knew what was going to happen next, and it scared the hell out of me.

"I will always protect you." Klaus said. My heart started to beat faster and faster as the sexual tension built up. It felt like the night we conceived Hope. His hand caressed my cheek, while the other one was resting on my hip. I raised my hands and put them around his neck.

We stared at each other and then he pulled me up and I felt his soft lips brush against me neck and he gave my neck soft little kisses. Then he brought his lips to mine, he was just about to kiss me but pulled his lips away and gave me a smirk. He kept teasing me. Then he walked me over to the wall and leaned me against it. He was right against me and I could feel my breathing increase.

His lips ran into mine and it was a hot, soft kiss. I pulled myself up against him trying to get as close to him as I could. He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist, our lips were still interlocked. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down on it. He was standing up right in front of the bed and pulled his shirt off. He laid down on top of me and pulled my towel off. I was completely exposed.

We got under the covers and I moved my hands down to unbuckle his belt, once I did, he pulled off his pants. We then had a replay of the night Hope was conceived. Then, I laid down next to him and we were both catching our breath. His hand brushed my hair and I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I then fell asleep.

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, wrapped in Klaus's arms. He was looking down at me with a slight smile on his face. I gave him a smile back. I felt so happy in his arms. But the moment was ruined when I glanced at the door that led to Hope's room and remembered that we didn't have our daughter with us, my smile disappeared. So did Klaus's as soon as he realized what I was sad about.

"She will return to us Hayley, but for now she is safer with Rebekah." He said sadly.

"I know, I just feel empty without her." I said sighing.

"Me too little wolf." He said to me.

We both got up and got dressed. I put on some black skinny jeans, a loose grey shirt with a dark blue sweater over it, then I added some knee high dark brown flat boots, and I stayed in my room. Klaus was giving me a day to relax which was was really nice of him. I turned on the stereo and started listening to _Let Her Go_ by Passenger. The song reminded me of Hope which is probably why I was listening to it.

After I got bored of listening to music I watched _Mama Mia_, I have always loved that movie since it came out. The ending when Meryl Streep sings _Slipping Through My Fingers _always made me cry but this time I cried more than ever as I realized all the moments I would miss with my little girl. The rest of the day I pretty much did nothing. I got something to eat and then read a book. Although it was very relaxing aside from the crying, it was very boring.

At about 7 pm, I got a call from a familiar number. When I saw who was calling I was afraid to answer because it scared me what the person was going to say. I reluctantly picked up the phone and pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?" She said a very shaky voice. I tried to steady my voice to reply.

"Hello Rebekah, is everything okay?"

"No, the witches, they took Hope, I'm so sorry." She barely managed to get out.

"How did this happen?" I asked as I started pacing.

"The witch I took her to, to do the cloaking spell must have told the New Orleans witches."I felt like my heart stopped, I could not believe this happened. I didn't blame Rebekah, I blamed myself for thinking that my daughter would ever be safe.

"I will call Klaus and tell him, we will be there right away." I said leaving my room.

"No, I'm coming to New Orleans, they probably took her there." She said.

"Okay, bye Rebecca, thank you for calling me." I hung up the phone and dialed Klaus's number. He did not answer. I called him about five more times and still no answer. I was freaking out.

I then called Elijah, still no answer. I ran into my daughters nursery and sat down in the rocking chair holding a blanket that my daughter was once wrapped in, crying my eyes out, scared of what the witches might do.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KLAUS!" I screamed. I sat there for about ten more minutes, crying and then I heard Klaus laughing down stairs with Elijah. They must've just gotten home. I was about to run down there but then Klaus was in front of me with a concerned face. He must've heard me crying.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR FREAKING PHONE?" He shot me an angry look.

"What is wrong with you?"He growled out.

"THE WITCHES KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER YOU SON OF BITCH!" His face went blank and I could hear his heart beat faster.

"What do you mean they took her, she is with Rebekah, she put a cloaking spell on her and nobody knows she is alive." He said not wanting to believe it.

"The witch who did the spell betrayed Rebekah and told the witches." Klaus's face went red with rage, I stepped back afraid of what he was going to do.

"We have to find her Klaus, Rebekah is on her way." I said taking a step forward.

"We will, and when we do I will kill everyone of those witches."

* * *

**a/n:**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews. In the next few chapters things won't be that easy for Hayley and Klaus. They will both be very angry with each other. I am trying to update as much as possible, sorry that the chapters are very short. Please review.**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HAYLEY'S POV

Me and Klaus were in the car, on the way to the witches cemetery. The ride was not a pleasant one.

"I can't believe Rebekah let her get kidnapped." I growled out.

"Well maybe if you had not suggested that we send her away, none of this would have happened." He shot back.

"Excuse me, are you saying that this is my fault? You're the one who agreed with me to send her away." I said very frustrated.

"Yeah well, I was being stupid, just like you." After he said that, I was filled with rage. I stepped on the breaks as hard as I could and got out of the car. I walked over to Klaus's side and yanked him out of the car. I slapped him as hard as I could. He looked up at me with a frown. Oh great, now he's angry too.

He pushed me up against the car and held me there by my arms and I tried to keep hitting him but he just held me there. I had never been so mad in my life.

"You son of a Bitch, I am trying to find _my _daughter and all you do is blame me for this, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I said trying to break free of his hold.

"Get in the car right now Hayley." He said as his anger flared.

"No, I will find Hope by myself." I said still in his grip.

"Get in the car or I will drag you by your hair." I scoffed and walked away. He came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders as he literally dragged me. The rest of the car ride was painfully silent. We arrived at the cemetery and Rebekah was waiting there of us.

"The witches are not here." I shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean their not here. They have to be , this is the only place they would be able to have the sacrifice." Klaus's face was filled with rage.

"WHERE ELSE COULD THEY BE?!" He yelled so loudly that me and Rebekah both took a few steps back.

"I think I might know." We all turned around to see Elijah and Davina.

"There is a sacred abandoned house right on the edge of New Orleans. I remember Genevieve talking about it a couple of times. It was another place where witches used to do sacrifices a long time ago." Davina said in a worried tone.

I was surprised that Davina was helping us, but at the same time grateful. We all got in our cars and I rode with Klaus, while Davina went with Elijah. I was so scared the whole ride to the abandoned house. I kept thinking that my baby could be dead already. I already went through this once when Hope was born and I didn't wanna go through it again.

We got to the house and me and Klaus ran up to the door with Rebekah, Elijah, and Davina right behind us.

"STOP!" Screamed a nervous Davina.

"You can't just run in there, we need a plan." I didn't care whether we had a plan or not, I needed to save my daughter.

"Screw having a plan, I'm going to save my child and you aren't going to stop me." I turned back around to run in the house but Klaus grabbed my arm.

"Davina is right Hayley, we need a plan." He said trying to calm both of us down.

"NO KLAUS I'M GOING IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp and ran in the house alone. I could sense her, so I followed my instincts while at the same time trying to be aware of everything around me. I could hear a little infant crying and knew that I was getting closer. It gave me hope hearing her cry because I knew that she wasn't dead, yet. I was so distracted hearing her cries that I didn't notice a witch standing behind me. It must've been the other harvest girl who was supposed to be resurrected. She snapped my neck and everything went black.

I woke up in an empty room, I saw a crib a couple yards away and knew that Hope had to be in it. I tried to get up but then realized that I was tied down to a chair by vervain and wolfsbaine ropes. I saw a person come in, it was the witch.

"Hello Hayley." She said with a sad smile.

"Why are you doing this, just give me back my baby." I pleaded.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. My granddaughter will just have to die." I glanced up at her with a confused face, what did she mean granddaughter?

"What do you mean, granddaughter?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't officially met, I'm Esther. Klaus's mother." I didn't know what to think, how could this be possible? But then I remembered how Rebekah told me that one time her mother went into her body. Esther must have jumped into the body of the other harvest girl.

"You bitch, you will never take my baby away from me, Klaus and the others will find us." I said gaining a bit of confidence.

"Oh, I know they are here. Klaus and the others may find you and your abomination, but they won't be able to save you." I heard voices yelling out my name, it was Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Davina. Esther came up behind me and held a knife to my throat and used her magic to create a circle of fire around the babies crib so that they couldn't get to her. I have never been so scared in my life.

Klaus and the others burst into the room and saw what was happening, I saw terror strike their faces. Tears were pouring out of my eyes by now.

"My three remaining children stand before me." Their faces went blank with confusion, but it only took them about 3 seconds to realize what she had done.

"Hello mother." Said a very worried Klaus. Davina used her magic to take away the fire and Elijah went to save Hope but Esther threw him against the wall, along with Davina. Esther walked up to klaus and was about to stab him with the knife but Davina stopped her. She used her mind to give her a migraine and then Rebekah took a piece of wood from a broken table leg and staked Esther. Klaus came and untied me. I ran too the crib and looked down at the crib, but what I saw was not what I expected. There was no baby in the crib. I screamed in panic. Klaus and the others ran to the crib and knew why I was scared.

"She has to be in this house." Exclaimed Rebekah. We searched all over the house and could not find her. I used my vamp hearing to see if I could hear her, I heard a slow heart beat.

"I can hear her heart beat." I followed where my hearing led me. It was in the middle of the house but I did not see her. I looked up and felt like I heard her but I didnt see anything. There were only two levels and we were on the sencond floor. Davina tried a spell and a door appeared above me on the ceiling. It must have lead to an attic. I opened it and a ladder came down. I went up the steps and saw a basket with blankets in it. I pulled back a blanket and there she was. My little girl. I listend to see if she had a pulse and luckily she did. It was faint but it was still there.

I picked her up an held her in my arms. It felt like forever since I had held her. After klaus gave her to Rebekah I never thought I would see her again. I went down the ladder and everyone was looking at me with their facial expressions asking if she was okay. I could hear the doubt in their voices, they thought there was a chance that she was dead.

"She's okay." Klaus walked up to me and took my daughter from my arms. He looked at her and then handed her to Rebekah and whispered something in her ear so quietly that even I couldnt hear it. Rebekah gave me a guilty smile and turned around and walked out of the house. I was so confused, where was she going with MY daughter. I tried to run after her but Klaus grabbed onto me and stopped me.

"She is safer with Rebekah love, let her go. She is not ready to return to us yet. New Orleans is still not safe enough." I felt the rage and sadness build up in me. The tears were rushing to my eyes. I could not believe it, he was taking our daughter from me. I tried to go after Rebekah but his grip on me was too strong. I needed my baby, and me and Klaus needed to have a little talk.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Thanks for all the good reviews. I have one more week of school so I probably won't be writing as much this week, but I will write as much as a can. Yes, Klaus gave Hope to Rebekah again and now Hayley is furious. Will Hayley try to get her daughter back, will Klaus let her? They will be fighting a lot in the next chapter and it will be sad. Please review and comment any questions you might have. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HAYLEY'S POV

"She is safer with Rebekah love, let her go. She is not ready to return to us yet. New Orleans is still not safe enough." I felt the rage and sadness build up in me. The tears were rushing to my eyes. I could not believe it, he was taking our daughter from me. I tried to go after Rebekah but his grip on me was too strong. I needed my baby, and me and Klaus needed to have a little talk.

I was trying to run after Rebekah but Klaus was holding me by my arms. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I could not believe he was doing this to me. I couldn't believe that he thought Hope was still safe with Rebekah. The pain and anger were too much. I collapsed to my knees and Klaus bent down to try and comfort me. I screamed and tried to push him away but he kept holding on to me.

After about 2 minutes, I used all my strength and wiggled out of Klaus's tight grip.

"You son of a bitch, you took my daughter away from me, I want her back. Give her to me. She isn't safe with Rebekah either." I yelled at him in-between breaths as I was crying.

"I'm sorry little wolf, I can't do that, not yet." Elijah had already left so it was just me, Davina, and Klaus.

"I am going to go take back my child and you can't stop me." I said determined.

"Hayley I won't let you." He said sternly.

"Go to hell you monster." I started walking out of the house but I heard chanting and I started to feel dizzy. Davina was casting a spell. I stumbled to the ground and then everything went black.

I woke up in my bed, Klaus must have carried me back here after Davina cast that spell on me to make me pass out. I sat up and remembered everything that had happened last night, Klaus gave Hope to Rebekah. All my anger, frustration, and sadness came rushing back. I pulled the covers off of me and jumped out of bed filled with rage.

I noticed that I was wearing my favorite short silky night gown. Klaus must have changed my clothes when he brought me back here. The fact that he removed my clothes made me even more angrier, if that was even possible. I did not even bother to change, I needed to speak with Klaus, no, not speak, yell at him. I ran to the bedroom door and whipped it open to find one of Klaus's vampires standing in front of me.

"MOVE!" I demanded.

"I can't let you leave Hayley." He said.

"What the hell do you mean, I need to talk to Klaus immediately." I was starting to get frustrated again.

"Klaus said not to let you leave this room." I could feel my face get red with rage. I used all my strength and threw him against a wall. I could hear Klaus talking on the phone down stairs.

I ran down the stairs into the study and burst the doors open. He turned around immediately, obviously startled to see me. He hung up his phone and set it down.

"Hayley, your awake." Klaus said it in a nervous tone, like he was afraid of what I might do.

"Yeah, I'm awake. And I do not appreciate the security guards outside my room. Now, where the hell is my daughter?" Klaus walked towards me and put his hands on my arms.

"Hayley, I think you should eat something first so you can calm down and then we can talk about this." He said like a concerned parent.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT. I WANT MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW KLAUS." Tears were rushing out of my eyes even though I was trying to be as strong as possible.

"Hayley please calm down, everything will be alright love." I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Don't tell me everything will be ok, give me my daughter _now _Klaus." I said in monotone.

"I can't do that, she is not safe here." He said sighing.

"She is not safe with Rebekah either, she was kidnapped." I honestly didn't see how he wasn't understanding my logic.

"You need some rest." He said once again.

"No Klaus please." I pleaded knowing what he was going to do.

"DIEGO!" Klaus yelled. Diego came into the room along with another vampire.

"Take Hayley upstairs so she can get some rest. Don't let her out of her room until I say she can come out." He said to them.

"No, please Klaus don't do this to me I am begging you." I begged as they grabbed my arms. I tried to fight them, but I was too weak, from not feeding, and all the crying.

"I'm sorry Hayley." They then dragged me away. They dragged me upstair to my room and I was screaming "Klaus, Please" the whole time. Once they locked me in my room I went into the babies nursery. I took the big blanket off my bed along with a pillow and put them on the ground in the nursery. I picked up a teddy bear that was in the crib and lied down holding it close to my chest. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been really busy. I also apologize that this chapter is so short, I just really wanted to put this chapter up. Hayley is feeling very frustrated and Klaus is going to try to comfort her. Please review I love hearing what you think of my story. I will not be posting another chapter until I get some more reviews. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Klaus's POV

I walked into Hayley's room to talk to her. I felt so bad because I was keeping her in her room and I had just given up our daughter yet again. I had kept a strong face but the truth is, I was almost as devastated as Hayley. But I knew that Hope was probably safer with Rebekah. When I walked into her room she wasn't there, so I walked into the nursery and there she was lying on the floor with a blanket draped over her and a teddy bear that was supposed to be our daughters wrapped in her arms.

I could tell she had cried herself to sleep because her face was still red with tear stains. I knelt down beside her sleeping body and caressed her arm trying not to wake her but then her eyes started to open.

Hayley's POV

My eyes started to flutter open as I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Klaus kneeling down in-front of me. He was caressing my arm. I looked around and saw that I was in the nursery with a blanket on me and a stuffed animal in my arms, I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the nursery. I looked up at Klaus and he had a face filled with sadness and guilt.

"What do you want Klaus?" I said with an emotionless voice.

"We should talk." I sat up and he held out his hand for me to grab onto to help me up. I ignored him and stood up on my own walking into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed. He walked in too and stood in-front of me.

"So talk." I said with no emotion.

"Hayley, you need to understand that Hope cannot come home yet. It is still not safe enough." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"And you need to understand that Hope was just kidnapped, she is not safe with Rebekah either. She not safe no matter where she is. So she might as well be here." I said for the billionth time.

"I know that she was just kidnapped but she is still safer with Rebekah than she is here." I felt the tears gather in my eyes.

"Please don't do this to me Klaus, I'm begging you." I said trying to sound strong.

"I'm so sorry little wolf." He knelt down in front of me and rose his hand to caress my cheek. I immediately pushed his and away and slapped his face.

We both stood up and our faces were inches apart.

"If you were sorry you would give me my daughter back you son of a bitch." I rose my hand to slap him again but he grabbed my hand before it could reach his face. I could tell he was angry. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall. He walked over to me with eyes filled with rage. He rested one hand on my shoulder and the other one of my waist forcefully.

"You need to calm down little wolf. Our daughter is not coming back yet and I have made up my mind." I was scared, he was so angry. Tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"What about me? I am her mother, what about what I think? What if I think she should be with her mother, I have a say in the matter too Klaus, I am her mother and she belongs with ME." I tried to sound strong but it wasn't working.

"NO!" He growled out.

"Klaus please, I need her and she needs us. I will never forgive you if you don't give her back to me." He let go of me and stormed out of the room.

"KLAUS STOP, WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING." I yelled but the gaurds slammed the door shut so I could not get out. All I could think was how much I hated Klaus.

Klaus's POV

I stormed out of there. I was so angry but at the same time felt so guilty. I told the guards to keep her in there and then walked away. I could hear her screaming at me and it just made me feel more guilty. I couldn't let her stay like this forever. I walked into the study and picked up my phone. Elijah came in next.

"How is she?" He asked me.

"Angry and upset." I said.

"You can't let her stay like this, she needs help." He said, obviously concerned.

"I know, thats why I have to do this." I dialed a number into my phone listening to the ringing noise waiting for an answer.

"Hello, Klaus?"

* * *

**a/n:**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had writers block. Thank you all for the reviews and tips. I will try really hard to write more often. Please keep leaving reviews because they really help me know that people actually read my story and like it. It also helps to know your opinion. So please, please, please review. THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hayley's POV

I sat on my bed contemplating what I was going to do now. I wanted to get my daughter back but there was nothing I could do at the moment, Klaus won't listen to me, I can't go anywhere, and I'm too sad to do anything. Then, an idea hit me.

I got off the bed and got dressed considering I was still in my night gown. I put on some black skinny jeans, a loose mint green tank top with a low-cut neckline, a cute blazer, and some black booties. I fixed my hair because it looked really messy, I let it fall lightly curly, then I did my makeup as usual.

Then, as soon as I looked decent I knocked on my door, Diego opened the door and gave me an annoyed look.

"I am not letting you out of the room unless Klaus tells me to Hayley." He said sounding bored.

"I know that, I was just wondering if you could bring me something." He shot me a suspicious look.

"It is the least you could do considering you are keeping me stuck in here against my will with nothing to do." I put on an innocent face.

"Fine, what do you want wolf girl." He said sounding more interested.

"I want you to bring me about 20 bottles of tequila." He looked shocked but I didn't care.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." He said shaking his head.

"Just bring me the damn bottles." I growled out.

"Fine." I smirked at him. He turned to the other vampire, Mark who was guarding my door.

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He said.

"Yep."

I went back into my room and Mark shut the door. I had a plan, if I can't get my daughter back right now then I'm going to get drunk, really drunk and then maybe I can forget about my crappy life for a few hours.

About 5 minutes later Diego returned with 20 bottles of tequila and reluctantly gave them to me. The first thing I did was turn on the stereo so I could listen to music. I laughed as the song _Talk Dirty To Me_ by Jason Derulo started playing. I popped open the first bottle of tequila and started chugging it down while dancing around the room. Within a few minutes I had finished three bottles. I started on my fourth and I was already super drunk.

Klaus's POV

"Hello, Klaus?" I heard from the other end of the line.

"Hello Rebecca." Elijah's eyes widened as he was shocked that I had called my sister. He started shaking his head knowing what I was about to do.

"Klaus, is something wrong?" She asked me suddenly concerned.

"Yes, Hayley is spiraling out of control due to me giving Hope to you and is determined to get her back." I said knowing what I was about to do would change everything.

"What are you saying Klaus." She asked confused.

"I am saying that I want you to bring Hope back, she may be safer here anyway and Hayley will just get worse if you don't." I said with a sigh at the end.

"Are you sure about this Klaus?"She asked, as I heard her moving around.

"Yes, positive." I said, before I could change my mind.

"Okay, I will be there in about three days." She told me.

"Thank you sister." I replied.

"Of course." She said.

"And Rebecca, you are welcome to stay here too if you want to." I told her hesitantly.

"I will think about it." She said, but I could tell there was a slight smile on her lips from her tone.

I hung up the phone and Elijah looked at me with a disapproving facial expression and then walked out.

I knew that I needed to tell Hayley so I made my way to her room, but before I got to her door I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol, and I could hear music playing. It was coming from the direction of Hayley's room.

'Oh God' I thought. Once I got to her door the guards were standing there and I asked them what happened.

"She asked us to get her 20 bottles of tequila." They said nervously.

"And you gave them to her, what is wrong with you?q" I pushed them out of the way and slowly opened the door not sure of what I would see on the other side of the door. I walked in to find Hayley with her back turned to the door and a bottle of tequila in her hand. The stereo was playing the song _Timber_ by Pitbull and Kesha. I saw about five empty bottles on the floor, and right away I knew she was definitely drunk.

Hayley's POV

I heard the door open and turned around stumbling a bit since I was tipsy, to see Klaus staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. I tried to walk closer to him but my knees buckled and I almost fell but Klaus caught me in mid-air and helped me back to my feet. I immediately pushed him away.

"I don't need your help." I knew I was drunk because I couldn't walk straight and when I spoke my voice slurred.

"I think we should get you to bed little wolf." He tried to get the bottle out of my hand but I kept a tight grip on it and stepped away from him, not wanting to go to sleep.

"I don't want to go to bed, I wanna talk."

Klaus's POV

It was so obvious that she was drunk and I felt bad for her.

"I don't want to go to bed, I wanna talk." She said in a seductive tone. She started walking towards me and lightly pushed me into a chair. She let out a tiny giggle and slowly walked closer and closer to me. I knew this was gonna end badly.

"Little wolf, I don't thi-" She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips telling me to be quiet.

She sat down on my lap straddling me. She bent her head down and started kissing my neck. I took this chance to slip the half empty bottle out of her hand and set it down on the table next to us. She put her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist as she was turning me on. Then, she brought her lips to mine and kissed me.

"Why don't we take this to the bed." She whispered into my ear. I knew she was drunk and that I would be taking advantage of her but she was so tempting.

I picked her up with her legs wrapped around my waist and laid her on the bed while we kept kissing. I was about to take her blazer off when I felt a sudden rush of guilt. I knew that this was wrong. Normally with any other girl I would probably just screw them but this was different. I cared about Hayley and I knew she would hate herself in the morning more than she already would if I let this go any further. I knew what I had to do.

I broke my lips away and looked her in the eyes.

"You are going to go to sleep and get a good nights rest." Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted asleep. I hated compelling her but it was the only thing to do.

I walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Then, I opened her drawers and pulled out her nightgown, then I walked over to her sleeping body and pulled off her shoes, then her blazer and shirt, and finally her pants. I then slipped her night gown onto her unconscious body. I felt weird stripping her clothes off but we had a baby together so I felt that makes it ok in some way. It's not like I'm raping her. I pulled the covers over her body. She looked so peaceful asleep. I knew that she was going to wake up with a massive hangover so I got Diego to bring up some Asprin and a glass of water. I set them down on her bedside table. I knew she would be confused in the moring and I also wanted to tell her about Hope when she woke up so I got under the covers next to her and watched her sleep until I fell asleep too.

Hayley's POV

My eyes slowly opened and right away I felt a wave of pain go through my head. I groaned as the pain set in more deeply.

"Morning love." I jumped as I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Klaus lying next to me with his back against the headboard.

"What the hell happened?" I said, but then the rush of memories hit me and my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"What is the last thing you remember little wolf?" He said it with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, did we?" I looked down to see that I was in my night gown.

"No, you were begging me too but I was a gentlemen and said no, it wasn't easy though, you were quite determined and very drunk." My cheeks flushed red with embarssment and he chuckled in amusement at that.

"Dick."I muttered.

"I think I was the exact opposite." I shot him a look of disbelief and he handed me an Asprin and glass of water which I immediately accepted.

"Well if you must know, you were quite tipsy and wanted to do some things but I compelled you to go to sleep, then turned the annoying music off and changed your clothes thinking you would be much more comfy in your nightgown. Then I tucked you in like a little baby." He smiled showing that he was proud of himself. I was shocked that he didn't just screw me. It also surprised me that he took the time to change my clothes and put me in bed. Normally I would be disgusted by this but I was surprisingly thankful.

"Oh, well thanks." I replied.

"Your welcome, now we need to talk about what I intended to talk to you about last night but couldn't because you were a little preoccupied." I was about to reply but my stomach started to feel funny and I instantly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I felt a hand holding my hair back and looked up to see Klaus. Once I finished throwing up due to the amount of alcohol I consumed last night, I brushed my teeth and went back into my room with Klaus.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Rebecca is bringing our little Hope back home." I could not believe what I just heard.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"I talked to Rebecca after considering what you said and realised that you may be right." I felt tears start falling down my face.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Klaus!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug, I felt his arms wrap around me hugging me back.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I couldn't stand to see you like that anymore Hayley." I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you so much Klaus."

"Your welcome love." He turned around to walk out. I walked into the nursery and felt so much joy. I was getting my child back and I will not let anyone hurt her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for continuing to read. I just want to be clear and say that Klaus and Hayley are not a couple...yet. Their relationship is complicated right now. I am trying to write more often and your reviews inspire me to write more. I appreciate the comments and your opinions. Please review so that I know people are reading. You are all awesome. Keep up the reviews.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hayley's POV

I left the nursery and walked back into my room and got dressed. Then, I lightly curled my hair and put my makeup on. I can't believe I am going to get to see my baby girl. I am so nervous that I can feel my hands shaking. I started to think about my pregnancy and those rare moments where I thought for just a second that Klaus would be a good dad, and now I know that he will be a good dad.

Flashback:

Hayley's POV

_I woke up and felt super hungry, damn pregnancy hormones. I got up from my bed and put on my robe. I looked out the window and saw that it was the afternoon and I had slept all morning. Being five months pregnant really drains all my energy. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The house sounded quiet so Klaus and Elijah must be somewhere doing business stuff and Rebekah is probably shopping._

_I opened the fridge and noticed some pickles so I took them out and then went to the cabinets and saw some Peanut Butter. All of a sudden I had a craving for pickles dipped in Peanut Butter. It grossed me_ _out just thinking about it but I guess the baby thinks it would taste good. I got a bowl and put the Peanut Butter in it and then I put some pickles in another one. _

_"What are you doing little wolf?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say. _

_'Oh great, him.' I thought._

_Klaus walked over to me to see what I was doing. He looked down at the food and he looked disgusted. _

_"What in the bloody hell are you eating?" I said obviously disgusted._

_"If you must know, it is pickles and Peanut Butter." I said while fixing my snack._

_"And you plan on putting that inside your mouth..." He looked at me like he was shocked. _

_"Well where else would I put it?" I said in an annoyed voice. _

_"That sounds like something pregnant women eat." I gestured to my now swollen tummy and said in a duh kind of tone:_

_"I am pregnant Klaus, thanks to you." He smirked at me._

_"Well I didn't do it alone if I remember correctly. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself while I was doing... well, you." He said with a cocky grin._

_"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said as my stomach started to feel queasy._

_"Oh there is nothing to be ashamed of love, you were very good I might say." He said still smiling._

_I felt like I was really going to throw up. _

_"No, I'm serious I really think I'm go-" Before I could finish my sentence, I turned around and threw up in the sink. I felt a hand holding my hair back and another one rubbing my back gently. I turned around to see Klaus with a worried expression on his face. Once I finished throwing up I rinsed my mouth and turned around so I could face a nervous Klaus. _

_"Are you ok, love?" I could tell he was trying not to show his concern but I could still tell from his voice that he was worried. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just morning sickness." Right away he put back on his tough guy mask. _

_"Ok well then, I have some things to do so you should probably go rest or something." He said._

_I walked away with my food and started walking up the stairs when I felt a wave of dizziness. I thought I could make it up the stairs but I was wrong. Halfway up I tripped and fell backwards letting out a scream. But before my head could hit the ground I felt someone catch me. It was Klaus. He helped me stand up and then looked at me with those same worried eyes I saw a few minutes ago. But then it turned to anger._

_"You have to be more careful, I can't have you falling down every five seconds." I suddenly felt a wave of emotions hit me, I didn't want him to be mad at me for some reason. He must've noticed that I was hurt by his words because his eyes softened and he looked like he felt guilty. _

_"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said sighing._

_"It's ok, you were right." Before I knew it I felt my feet lift off the ground and he was holding me bridal style. I put my arms around his neck for support and looked at him confused. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked him. _

_"I'm carrying you so you don't fall again. Now be quiet." I did what he told me and in a matter of seconds we were in my room and he laid me down on the bed. He put his hand on my stomach and looked at me in the eyes sincerely. _

_"Take care of her." I could tell from his voice that he cared. _

_"I will always." I gave him a reassuring smile and then he left. In that moment I knew he was going to be a good father to our daughter._

Present Day:

Hayley's POV

I look back on that day and realize that so much has changed. Klaus has changed, along with me. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I saw Klaus standing their looking at me.

"Are you ready to see our daughter again?" I didn't know if I was ready but I had to be so I smiled and told him I was.

"Then let's go." I walked to the door and he put his hand on the small of my back and we walked down stairs together. About to meet out daughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the delay. I have had writers block and didn't know how I wanted the flashback to be. I hope you liked it. I know that this is a small chapter but I was having a hard time writing anymore and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I am so thankful for all the reviews, they are what inspire me to write more. Please review and tell me what you like, didn't like, and want to see in the future. I was also thinking about maybe bringing Kol back so in the reviews tell me if you think I should bring him back. Thank you for being patient and reading my story, please keep up the reviews. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's POV

Hayley walked down stairs thinking about how it would feel to be able to hold her daughter again. She had only been gone for a month but she probably changed a lot. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the right thing. Of course her daughter would be in danger no matter where she was but would this be pushing things too far? Once she got downstairs she tried to shake off all her doubt and remember how happy she was to finally get to meet her baby girl, her Hope. She walked to the front of the compound where Elijah and Klaus were both waiting. They all stood there looking at each other waiting for Rebekah to arrive with Hope. They all tried to hide how nervous they were feeling inside.

Klaus's POV

Me and Elijah were standing at the front of the compound waiting for Hayley to come downstairs. I am rarely this nervous. I keep trying to hide it but I have no idea if it is working. I am gonna get to see my baby girl after a month, although it feels like it has been a decade. Elijah looked at me at said something that took me by surprise.

"You will be okay brother. You're going to be a great father."

He must've been able to tell that I was nervous if he said that. I just looked at him and then gave him a slight nod. Finally I heard Hayley coming and turned around to see her walking towards me. She walked beside me and looked me in the eyes. Her hand interlocked with mine and we both looked down at our hands. Then, we looked back at each other. I can't believe she was holding my hand, she was probably really nervous too. Normally I would pull away but at this moment it just felt right. Then, she said something that took me by surprise.

"Thank you, Klaus." Then she gave me a nervous smile. I don't know what she was thanking me for, I basically ruined her life, I'm the reason she is a hybrid, and I'm the reason our daughter is in danger. I looked over to see Elijah looking at us, and then I remembered how my brother felt about Hayley. How heartbroken he was when she died. I instantly smirked knowing how jealous he was probably feeling right now.

Hayley's POV

I saw Klaus smirking from the corner of my eye. Maybe he was happy about us getting to meet our daughter. But it didn't seem like that kind of smirk. It was more of a devilish smirk. I rolled my eyes at that. Then, suddenly I heard an engine getting closer. This was it, we were finally going to get our daughter back. Even if this town wasn't safe yet, I believe we can protect her. I saw the black SUV pulling into the compound and suddenly I felt my heart start to race. I felt Klaus give my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I could even see that Elijah was nervous. Once the car turned off I didn't know how to feel. I had a bunch of emotions running through my head.

Rebecca got out of the car and I let go of Klaus's hand and walked up to her, giving her a big hug. Then, she walked to Elijah and gave him a hug to. She turned around to see Klaus standing there looking at her.

"Hello, sister." He said giving her a smile.

"Hey, Nik." She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I hope I'm still welcome to stay." She said.

"As long as you want Rebecca, after all, you are Hope's aunt." They smiled at each other and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Speaking of my lovely niece, are you ready too meet her?" She said directing her question to me and Klaus.

"Yes!" Me and Klaus said together.

She walked to the backseat door and opened it, swinging a diaper bag over her shoulder. Elijah came and took it from her and set it on a table. Then, she took a sleeping Hope out of her carseat and carried her over to me.

"Do you want to hold your daughter, Hayley?" I nodded and looked at Hope in Rebecca's arms. She was swaddled in a thick pink blanket with a cute little cap on her head. I could see a little bit of the light pink onesie she had on beneath her blanket. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I extended my arms and Rebecca put a sleeping Hope in my arms. I tried not to let the tears fall but I couldn't help it. She was so pretty. Klaus came next to me and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Do you want to hold her, Klaus." He looked me in the eyes and then extended his hands. I put Hope in his arms. She started to stir and then opened her little eyes. They looked into her fathers eyes. It was mesmerizing to watch Klaus hold his little girl. I looked around to see that Elijah and Rebecca had left us alone. I shifted my gaze back to Klaus, and Hope, they were both smiling at each other. Hope turned her head a little and looked at me. She smiled at me and she started giggling. That made me and Klaus laugh.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes, and then Rebecca came back in saying she had to unload some things of her's and Hope's from the car.

I was so happy we got our daughter back. I will do anything to protect her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews and reading the story. I just wanted to let you all know that I have started another Klayley story call Two Soul Mates Find Each-other, so please read that and tell me what you think. Please review and tell me what you like, didn't like, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, I am thinking of adding Kol to the story, please review and tell me if you think I should. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hayley's POV

Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and me spent the rest of the day setting up Hope's things around the house and getting her settled. Rebekah decided that she wanted to stay, and I am glad that she is because she has taken care of Hope for the past month and I am probably going to need her help with Hope. It is now pretty late and I am so tired. Me and Klaus were finally able to get Hope to sleep and now I need to rest. I changed into my nightgown and got into bed.

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I turned to my clock to see that it was only three o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and slipped on my robe. Then I walked into the nursery and looked down into Hope's crib. She had tears running down her face. I panicked, I had no idea what to do, I know that babies cry but this just caught me off guard. Next thing I knew Klaus was beside me and looking at me helplessly.

"Do something!" Klaus said in a panicky tone. I looked at him with anger in my eyes. I can't believe he was being so rude, she is his daughter too.

I picked her up and she wiggled helplessly in my arms. She wouldn't stop crying. Klaus just stared at me with panic.

"Help me Klaus!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what to do, I have never had a baby before." I looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you freaking kidding me, you have been alive for over a thousand years and DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A FREAKING BABY!" He just smirked at me. I could not believe him.

"You don't seem to be mother of the year either, love. If I'm such a disappointment why don't you figure this out on your own." He said carelessly. He still had a smirk on his face and I would have slapped it off of him, but I had a screaming baby in my arms.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him. He walked away smugly with his hands behind his back. Oh, I hate him.

After about thirty minutes I finally got Hope to go back to bad. I was still really pissed off at Klaus because of the way he acted.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt really tired because Hope woke me up last night. But I knew that I had to get up. I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready and change. When I walked out of my room I went into the nursery to check on Hope. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was the back of a man. I could see that he was holding Hope. I felt my heart start to race faster. When he turned around he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Give me my daughter." I said trying to sound strong.

"Oh don't worry love, I won't hurt her." He had a british accent. I felt my anger rise.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Kol, and you must be Hayley." How did he know my name? He put Hope back in her crib and walked towards me. I was so scared that I was frozen in place. I know I was a hybrid but at the moment all I could think about was my daughter. Once he stopped walking towards me I realized how close he was. I looked into his eyes with hatred because he touched my daughter and I didn't know what he was going to do or who he was. He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. Suddenly my reflexes kicked in and a grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. He groaned in pain.

"What the hell do you want with my family?" I said. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall and he had my arms pinned against the wall with my arms by my sides. He opened his mouth to say something but then another voice cut in. It was Rebekah's.

"Oh my god, Kol!" She sounded surprised. Kol let go of me and smiled at Rebekah. I looked at her confused.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He is Kol, our brother." Oh my god, what is happening?

"He is supposed to be dead." Rebekah said. Now I'm even more confused. How is he alive then.

"So sister, when is my welcome home party?" He looked at us with a smirk, while we just stared at him in shock.

I went to pick up Hope from her crib and held her closely to my chest. Then I walked over to Rebekah.

"How are you alive Kol?" She asked.

"Well, when the other side disappeared into oblivion I was able to sneak on through, and now here I am. Meeting my cute little niece." I held her tighter and Kol noticed.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I have no intention of harming that little one." I didn't care what he said I still did not trust him at the moment. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Elijah and Klaus standing there with shocked faces.

"Kol!" They said simultaneously.

"Hello brothers." This is the weirdest day ever. I turned back around to Kol. I noticed Klaus walking to me and putting a protective arm around my waist pulling me closer. At the moment I didn't care, although I am still mad about what happened last night. Kol put a hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt.

"I'm offended brother, you honestly think I would harm Hayley?"

"That is not necessarily what I'm worried about brother." Ok this is just getting more and more weird by the minute.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I decided to just go ahead and add Kol to the story. Please keep sending me reviews and if you have anything you want to see happen in the story then let me know and I will be more than happy to ****incorporate it. Thanks and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hayley's POV

When Klaus put his arm around me I could tell he felt the need to be protective of me and Hope. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah took Kol into the study so he could explain to his brothers how he is now alive. I walked to the crib and put Hope down for her nap so I could go talk to Klaus about last night.

I walked down stairs and went into the study to find Klaus there alone.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked looking around.

"Rebekah went shopping, Elijah went to iron the wrinkles out of his handkerchiefs, and Kol went to drain some poor lost souls dry." He said smiling. But I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"And let me guess, you're sitting here doing nothing, kinda like you were last night." I stated giving him a fake smile. Right away his smirk went away.

"Excuse me for feeling a little overwhelmed, love." He said sarcastically.

"Klaus, thats the thing you don't understand, it's ok to feel overwhelmed. What's not okay is for you to storm out and leave me alone with a baby." I said trying to contain my rage.

"If I remember correctly, you were basically saying if I wasn't going to help that I should leave." He said pouring himself a drink.

"You actually think I meant that?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I actually did." He said with another fake smile.

I was getting so frustrated with him, so I walked out and started walking towards the front of the compound when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Kol staring at me with a smug smile on his face. I took a few steps back to put some space between us, but he kept walking towards me until I was backed up against a wall. He put his hands on the wall, on either side of my head to stop me from moving.

"What the hell do you want Kol?" I said annoyed

"Oh me? I just wanna talk." He said sarcastically. He brought his hand to my face and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

Before he could do anything else I brought up knee and kneed him in the groin. He bent down and groaned in pain. When he started to stand up again I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. Right away, I kicked him in the stomach. Then, I pulled him up by his hair and shoved him face first into the wall. I whispered into his ear angrily,

"Never touch me again, or you will be sorry."

After that I walked away and went back upstairs to check on Hope.

I walked into her nursery and picked her up. She nestled her little head into the crook of my neck. I turned around and walked into my room with her in my arms and sat on the edge of my bed. Suddenly Hope raised her head and turned it to the door. Her face lit up and she started giggling. I looked to see that she was looking at her father. She started wriggling in my arms and tried to lunge for Klaus. He came over to me and took her out of my arms and into his. She was giggling and I could tell that she was happy in her fathers arms. He smiled at her and I knew that he was happy with her in his arms. I laughed at Hope because she was being silly.

Klaus turned to me and I knew that we needed to talk.

"Hayley, I know I shouldn't have stormed out. But I felt like you knew what to do way better than I did at that moment."

"I know, and you're right. I overreacted and took it out on you. But we need to start working together." I said.

"I completely agree. Although, I have to say I think she's a daddy's girl." He said laughing. I looked at Hope to see that she was staring at her father smiling and completely engaged on everything he was saying. I laughed at how cute she was.

Maybe this could work.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody. Thank you so much for reading. I have some questions though for what I should do with the story.**

**1\. Should I make Hayley and Kol frenemies?**

**2\. Should I have more badass Hayley scenes?**

**3\. Should I bring in Mikeal?**

**4: What do you think about Kol/Davina?**

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me your answer for the questions. It would really help me a lot. Also the sooner I get some answers, the sooner I can update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's POV

Hayley woke up at her normal time and got dressed. She was in a better mood than usual because for the first time in a while she had gotten a good nights sleep. Now that she had Hope back, and she had confronted Klaus about his actions- she felt a lot better. Yes, she still had plenty of enemies in this town, and no, Hope was not entirely safe yet. Hayley knew that her daughter would probably always be in danger, and at the moment the amount of danger was at it's peak. But even though her daughter was in danger she was still happy to be with her. Now that Esther was dead she had one less threat hanging over her head.

Hayley went into Hope's nursery to find the little infant sleeping like an angel. Hayley closed the door to the nursery slowly so she didn't wake the baby. As she was walking down the stairs of the compound to start her day she accidentally walked into a hard chest. She looked up to see Kol staring down at her with a smirk on his face. Hayley rolled her eyes at him. She was tired of him being here... from the minute she met him she knew that she would dislike him. He was way too cocky, kinda like Klaus. But for some reason Hayley didn't mind when Klaus acted that way, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Hayley tried to move past him but Kol kept blocking her path, and she was getting very irritated.

"What the hell do you want Kol?" Hayley snapped at him.

"I want you, obviously my brothers are too clueless to satisfy your needs but I would be more than happy to." He said. Hayley twisted her face as she felt disgusted by his very rude comments.

"You are very stupid if you think I would ever sleep with you. Wait... I take that back, because calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people." Hayley smiled at her own confidence. Although she never was one to be shy and back down.

"I have to disagree love, I am just being myself, isn't that what humans advise nowadays. I'm just trying to fit in." Hayley laughed at his comment.

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advise." She said trying to get under his skin.

"I find myself quite charming actually." He said walking closer to her.

"I have a question for you, do you want people to accept you as you are, or do you want them to like you? Because right now I don't think anyone likes you." She said stepping back from him.

"Well I could always make you like me, I do have some very interesting tactics." Kol stated as he bent down to kiss Hayley but before his lips could meet hers he felt a sting in his left cheek. He immediately opened his eyes to an irritated Hayley.

"Try that again and I won't just slap you." And with that she walked away.

Klaus's POV

I woke up a little later than usual, and truth be told... the only thing that made me get up was Hope. Thinking of her gives me energy and makes me feel better. For some reason I just feel emotionally and physically drained today. I don't know what it is but I'm just in a bad mood. I got up and changed into my everyday clothes. I went across the hall and went into the nursery after peeking into Hayley's room to see that she already went downstairs.

When I looked into the crib at the little baby suddenly my bad mood disappeared. Hope was looking up at me and a big smile formed on her lips causing one to form on mine also. She held her arms up as if she wanted me to hold her, so I reached down and took her in my arms. She let out a tiny giggle informing me that she must be ticklish. At that moment I realized that I barely know anything about her. Of course she is only a month old and there isn't much to learn but I still barely know how to take care of her.

I held her in my arms and she raised her hand to touch my cheek. She had her other hand to her mouth as she sucked on her thumb. I was never much of a baby person but at this moment I never want to let her go. I walked over to the rocking chair I had put in here when Hayley was pregnant and sat down in it. It for some reason brings back memories of when we had to give up Hope, and me and Elijah were talking about what to do while Hayley sat here and rocked our newborn in the chair.

Hope started squirming in my arms and pouting a little bit. I didn't know what she wanted... but then the smell hit my nose like a ton of bricks. Her diaper needed to be changed. Never in my life have I ever changed a dirty diaper and I didn't want to start now... or ever now that I think about it. But after last night and the talk I had with Hayley I know that this would be a really huge step.

I cautiously carried her to the changing table and laid her down on it. She kept trying to roll over which was quite frustrating. Once I was able to hold her down I hesitantly pulled down her tiny pants and opened up the diaper. At that moment I cursed my hybrid sense of smell in my head. It made this experience twice as worse. I did all the sanitary cleaning and put on a new diaper. Then I put her tiny bottoms back on and she grabbed onto my finger just like she did the day she was born. I wrapped her up in her blanket again and laid her down in her crib as her eyes started to drift closed. Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad.

Davina's POV

How could I have been so STUPID?! I never should have brought back Mikael. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now it is making my life more difficult. He is getting out of control. He wants to go straight ahead and kill Klaus but first I need to break the sire line so that my friends don't die also. I keep telling Mikael that but he is getting very impatient and the sad thing is... I won't be able to break the line. I am very powerful but not as powerful as I was when I brought him to life. Doing that used a lot of my energy. And I'm afraid I will now have to go to my enemies for help... the originals. Of course they will want him dead, but they will definitely be angry with me for bringing him back in the first place, they might even kill me. But they won't be able to... because the only way to take him down again is to work with me. And the only way I can take Mikael down is to work with them. I need to ask them to bring in some witches that are powerful enough. They have lived for over a thousand years so surely they know a few people.

I drove to the compound so I could ask the family for help not knowing if they were going to help me or not. But now that I think about it... they do owe me since I helped them defeat Esther. Once I arrived at the compound I got out of the car and walked in. I couldn't find anyone downstairs so I walked upstairs and when I was walking into the study, I sensed someone else so I turned around and standing there was an unfamiliar face grinning mischievously at me. I had never seen him before but there was something about him that made me want to get to know him. His voice though brought me out of my trance.

"Now who is this beautiful little thing?" He asked himself out loud. I had to try not to swoon at my feet and put my emotions aside.

"I'm Davina, and you are?" I asked him waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Kol Mikealson." I froze when his last name came out. I thought he was supposed to be dead. He must've sensed my fear and confusion because then he answered my question.

"I was recently brought back to life and it's a long story so I rather not give details. Now, onto my next question... why are you here and why haven't I met you before?" The last part of his statement sounded like a flirtatious comment. I was about to answer but another voice spoke up, one I was dreading. I saw Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus all walk into the study.

"Good question Kol. What do you want little witch?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face. I knew after I told them this that smile soon would no longer be there. I decided to pretend I'm ripping off a bandaid so I spit it out.

"I brought back Mikael so he could kill you and I tried to break the sire line so that Marcel and Josh wouldn't die but then it didn't work and now Mikeal is getting out of control and I need your help to kill him." I blurted it all out in one painful breath. I looked at all their faces and they were completely blank, except for Klaus's... it was covered in pure rage. It was painfully silent but then Kol spoke up.

"Great, I just came back to life to die again... wonderful. And to think I was just starting to like you Davina." He stated. Elijah shot him a glare but then Klaus had me pinned to the wall.

"So what is stopping me from killing you?" He hissed. Then, Elijah and Kol pulled him off of me before he choked me to death.

"Why have you come to us Davina?" Elijah asked trying to be calm unsuccessfully

"Well, I can't let him kill you because then my friends die, so I was thinking that you could help me kill him and maybe call some really powerful witches to help also." I said hopefully. Then, Rebekah finally spoke up.

"We will help you." She said calmly. Then, everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What!? Yes, she made a mistake by bringing back Mikael but to defeat him but we need her help. We can work out revenge later, we don't have time for that right now." Her words made me feel a mixture of hope and fear. I guess they all agreed because nobody spoke up to disagree.

"Let me make this clear, once Mikael is dead you will not be off the hook." Klaus said pointing at me clearly still pissed off. I nodded knowing now was not the time to argue.

"I will make some calls, I know a witch that can probably help us." Elijah told me. I turned around to leave not wanting to be in that room for minute longer but before I could reach the door I heard a cry that sounded like it came from a baby. I instantly stopped in my tracks and turned around with a confused look. Then I heard the cry again and saw Hayley holding a baby monitor. Then I noticed the playpen in the corner and I can't believe didn't notice it before.

"Did I just hear a baby crying?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, we brought Hope back." Hayley said with a hint of fear in her voice. I instantly knew why she was scared.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." And I wouldn't, she was just a baby and she didn't deserve to be harmed. I then walked out thinking that, that went better than I thought it would.

Hayley's POV

After Davina's confession I went upstairs to check on Hope. When I got to her nursery I found her in her crib crying her little blue eyes out... metaphorically speaking. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for her to eat so I ran downstairs and got her bottle and then got back to her room. I picked her up and sat with her in the rocking chair and raised the bottle to her mouth. Instantly she started drinking it and she used her tiny hands to try to hold onto the bottle by herself. But the bottle was still to heavy so I helped her.

When she finished her bottle I put her back in the crib and went downstairs to the kitchen to put her bottle in the sink. Going back to my room I heard a crash coming from Klaus's room so I ran in there and found an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor next to my foot. I looked up to see Klaus wobbling towards me with a bottle in his hand. Wow... was that what I looked like when I was drunk?

"Hayley, come join me." He slurred clearly drunk. I walked over to him and put my arm around his waist to help him sit down.

"You're really sexy when you do that." He whispered as I sat him down. I looked at him confused and then I saw his eyes were focused on my chest where my cleavage was visible due to the fact that I was leaning down. I was gonna slap him but instead a blush crept up on my cheeks. I stood up straight and pulled up the top of my shirt to cover up. Then, he held onto my waist and pulled me towards him with a smirk.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said slurring again.

"You're drunk Klaus, you should get to bed." I said pointing at his bed. He was clearly upset about Mikael so I figured it would be best if he slept this off. He stood up and slowly walked to his bed.

"Fine, mom." He said mockingly. Oh, he did not just call me mom.

"I'm gonna let that slide. Bed! Now!" I said trying not to scream. If he wanted me to call me mom, then I'm gonna act like it.

"You're bossy." He murmured as he got under the covers and drifted off to sleep. He is definitely gonna have headache in the morning.

I walked out of his room and closed the door only to find Kol waiting for me in the hall.

"Kol, if you're here to hit on me again save it, I'm really tired." I said to him

"Oh don't worry, I find the witch quite pretty and I don't think she would go for me if I was kissing up to you also." He said. I burst into laughter.

"Oh Kol, good luck with that. But that doesn't mean I like you. Think of us as frenemies." I said letting my giggles die down.

"Frenemies." He confirmed. After that we went our separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I want to announce a few things about the story and where it is going. Kol and Davina's relationship will be a very slow burn. Kol and Hayley will not be getting together for those of you who were concerned at the beginning of the chapter. But they will still annoy each other and like they said at the end of the chapter, they will be frenemies. Those of you who said you wanted Esther back, sadly I won't bring back her or Finn because I already killed Esther earlier and without her I don't wanna bring in Finn. I did the scene at the end where Klaus was drunk because someone said they wanted a scene like the one where Hayley was drunk but the other way around. Also, somebody said they wanted more scenes of daddy Klaus so I will be putting those in more. Thank you again and please review, they inspire me to write more.**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors POV

Klaus walked into the nursery and over to crib. He looked down at the little baby staring up at him with her thumb in her mouth and her little teddy bear being held in her tiny hand. He leaned down and picked her up holding her in his arms. After a while Hope started to cry so he figured she was hungry. He laid her down in the crib and went into the kitchen grabbing some baby food and a spoon.

Once he got upstairs he opened the jar of mashed peas and put Hope in her high chair. After a few times of trying to get Hope to eat the food, she finally opened her mouth... but five seconds later she spit it out. About an hour later he had managed to feed Hope the food and clean himself up. He put her back into the crib and as he was walking out he ran into Hayley.

Hayley's POV

I got dressed and went into Hope's room to check on her when I ran into Klaus. Immediately the events of last night came back to my mind, and I assume he felt the same way because the room was so silent you could hear a pen drop. Soon he was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry... about last night. I guess I got a little carried away." He said looking away.

"It's ok, I can't really blame you considering I did the same thing." I replied while keeping my gaze on the floor.

I felt his hand gently but firmly grab my chin and lift up my head so I was forced to look at him. I hadn't noticed until then that he had gotten closer, and I could feel his breath on my face. My heart beat started to pick up it's pace and my breathing hitched.

"What are you doing Klaus?" I asked, having a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

He started leaning closer and before I could protest his lips were on mine. It wasn't rough, it was more soft and caring, which shocked me. I didn't stop him but I didn't kiss him back either. He put his hands on my waist, and I was pulled from my trance. I took a step back and saw him smirking at me.

"What the hell Klaus." I whisper/shouted not wanting to wake Hope up.

"Oh came on little wolf, it's obvious that we both want each other." He said with a smug tone.

"We were drunk you cocky idiot." I exclaimed getting frustrated at what he was implying.

"Yes but you can't deny there was sexual tension." He said.

"Oh yes I can, and I am." I said walking backwards causing him to walk forward until I was against the wall and his hands were on either side of my head trapping my against the wall.

"I do not have feelings for you Klaus." I said confidently.

"You don't have to love. It could just be two people helping each other fulfill their needs." He said as he leaned down and kissed my neck causing my breathing to hitch.

"You are disgusting you know that." I croaked out.

"I just speak the truth." He said as he continued to tease me. Soon enough I couldn't take it anymore and he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to my bed and we... you know.

Once we were done I laid with my head on Klaus's chest and closed my eyes, exhausted from our... activities.

But the moment soon ended when we heard a cry coming from a few feet away. I groaned as I got up putting my robe on and checking on Hope.

Once I calmed her down I went back into the bedroom to find Klaus fully dressed leaning against my dresser with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk plastered on his face, that I wouldn't mind slapping off.

"Oh great.." I muttered sarcastically knowing he would never let me live this down as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I know... this chapter is horrible. I ****apologize again for waiting so long to update but I don't know where this story is going and no ideas are coming to mind. I asked you what to all wanted and didn't really get anything except Klayley sex so here it is. This was basically a filler chapter so I apologize. I have lacked inspiration lately and don't know what to do. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW, it keeps me inspired. :)**

*****SPOILER FOR 2X02 OF THE ORIGINALS*****

**Those Klayley scenes made my heart explode. Them being in the same room makes me swoon. And those smirks they were flashing at each other the whole episode made my heart melt. At the end I think Elijah started to notice some of their chemistry. I also loved all the Kol flashbacks, and Kaleb/Kol's face when he saw Mikeal was priceless. He obviously likes Davina if he lied to his mother about Mikeal.**


	14. Chapter 14

Prologue

3 years later

Hayley's POV

Me and Klaus were sitting on the couch as we watched Hope who was on the ground with her crayons making a drawing. But most of all, we're happy. Soon after Davina told us Mikeal was on the loose, we were able to kill him once again. Let's just say it involved blood, spells, and a white oak stake that we hopefully won't have to use again.

Our little Hope is growing up and sadly is taking after her Uncle Kol a lot. He has been teaching her pranks and showing her tricks to play on people. But I'm thankful for Davina because now that they are dating, Kol has less time to turn our daughter into a rebel.

Hope also has moments where I see her acting like Elijah. If there is a mess she always feels the need to clean it up. She is also calm and collected in these small moments and I can't help but think of Elijah.

She definitely has learned all her fashion tips from her Auntie Bex though. I will walk into Rebekah's room to see her dressed up in her Aunt's gowns. Rebekah doesn't mind though. She says that she rather Hope wear her clothes than Elijah's suits.

But most of all, Hope takes after her father in almost every way, except for sucking people dry. If she doesn't get her way she won't hesitate to start a screaming match, or throw a tantrum. Klaus was telling me that one time when he took her to the grocery, she wanted a teddy bear, that Klaus was secretly getting her for her birthday the next week. He told her she couldn't have it because he had already bought it for her so she started screaming. He finally caved and he had to go back and get her something else. It was quite comical.

Finally we are living in peace, but knowing our lives, it probably won't last long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, this is the end of the story. I gave up because I didn't know where the story was going. I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I decided to do a prologue that pretty much sums it up. I wet through the story and edited it to fix the gammar mistakes and anything I thought needed changing. I do have another story Conflicted Love,s o check that out. I also am going to start doing drabbles again. PLEASE don't hate me and please review. Thank you so much for reading this story. I believe I have truly progressed as a writer with all of your help.**


End file.
